Scream Your Heart Out
by KittiRain
Summary: Just a little story where Gibbs is worried, Abby has a project and DiNozzo has a date.
1. Chapter 1

**Scream Your Heart Out.**

Gibbs sighed, lifting a hand to silently take a long sip of hisw strong coffee, his eyes moving over the pictures that were up on the large screen in front of him. They were from the latest case, a Petty Officer had been brutally murdered in her own home.

The case itself was eerily familiar to when they had that supposed death over live webcam, where it turned out the victim had faked her own death, and Abby had watched over twenty hours of porn with Chip. Gibbs still remembered watching Abby dramatically drag the blade across her throat. The horrible twist in his stomach as he watched the blood appear, the empty feeling he had gotten at the momentary thought he had lost his Lab Rat. Until she smiled, it was then when he realized the knife was fake, a split second before she said it herself.

This particular case was rather gruesome, the Petty Officer in question, twenty nine year old Jane Jackaby, had been cut open from one shoulder to the opposite hip, her entrails pulled out, her kidneys and ovaries were missing, and her liver had been sliced. Her Uterus had been slashed, and Ducky had later found, with the confirmation of a few tests from Abby, the Petty Officer had been pregnant. They had pulled in the boyfriend immediately, questioned him for hours before finding he had an airtight alibi, he had been on a flight into D.C at the Time of Death.

Gibbs' gaze flicked from the photo of her injury, to the photo of her bindings. Miss Jackaby had been tied to the bed with both rope and handcuffs, a ball-gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. She had been wearing long laced socks with bows at the top, laced panties and what Gibbs had guessed was once a Basque, it had been practically shredded and had barely covered the Petty Officer's chest when they had been processing the crime scene.

Jane Jackaby was a member of a Porn Ring, which in itself sounded very hinky, but it turned out the Porn Ring was practically innocent. All that it involved was some high paying customers, they would pay around five or six girls for very X Rated shows. The girls would alternate turns depending on the night, and engagements from their normal lives, hence the Ring part of it, they would circle what had been termed on the site as 'shifts'.

What had gotten everybody on edge was that the victim down in Autopsy looked a lot like Abby. Dark hair, dark make up [which had been smudged when they found her at the scene] she even had tattoos. Nothing as elaborate as Abby, a simple butterfly on the left shoulder, and a floral bracelet around her right wrist. She even had the same eye color as Abby. That had made the team falter, but what really got them worried was that Mikel Mawher had been released on probation due to good behaviour. Everyone was on edge, keeping a surreptitious eye on Abby. The Forensic Scientist, however, seemed completely unfazed. She was even emailing Mawher, this had caused Gibbs' gut to go crazy.

Abby had explained to Gibbs that Mawher had apologized for the trouble he had caused her, and that he had discovered himself during his time in jail. He had found out he was gay, and had actually been in a very loving relationship with his cell mate, until he had been tragically killed in a prison riot. Abyy seemed to have forgiven him, and she did seem very happy to create a friendship with Mawher, Gibbs wasn't so sure and had made Abby promise to allow him to accompany her if she ever chose to meet up with Mawher.

Gibbs' gut gave another uncomfortable twinge, and he allowed his feet to automatically carry him away from the squad room and to the elevator. He watched his finger reach out for the button, but then he paused. Abby's Caff-Pow! was still sitting on his desk. He returned to the bull pen, grabbed the overly sweet energy drink and turned to head back to the elevator, glad the rest of his team were out chasing a couple of leads.

Music was blasting from the Lab, some horribly upbeat song that Gibbs had never heard of. Abby was typing furiously at her keyboard, her hips moving in time with the song. The ex-Marine walked over, placing the Caff-Pow! on the desk next to her, smiling when she jumped. "Gibbs!" She cried, turning to face him, "You gotta stop sneaking up on a girl like that"

"That would mean I stop bringing you these" Gibbs said, grabbing the drink again and waving it in front of the Goth.

"Oh... Well... can you at least give me a warning?"

"Where's the fun in that Abs?" He asked, smiling at her pout.

As she reached out and took the largecup, putting the straw to her mouth and taking a long sip, Gibbs' gaze moved to the screen. Abby had stopped her typing, the long sentences blurring together as Gibbs glanced over them briefly, "What's this Abby?" He asked

"Oh... umm.. a little side-project" She said casually.

Gibbs reached over and took hold of the mouse, Abby had been constantly badgering him to brush up his computer skills, and he could see the small amount of happiness and pride as he managed to minimise the window and look at the web-page she was currently on. He silently memorized the address and smiled at Abby, "No more tests to run then?"

Abby shook her head happily, "Major Mass Spec. is currently running the funky goo found on the rope, and all bloodwork has been done. You already know those results"

Gibbs nodded, "well, let me know when you find something" He said, kissing her cheek and leaving the lab

"Always!" Abby called after him, taking another sip of Caff-Pow! as she turned back to her computer.

Once in the elevator, Gibbs rached into his pocket, pulling out a small notebook and pen that he carried with him in case it was ever needed. He often used the usual notebooks given to the NCIS team for investigations when initially questioning a witness, but he liked to carry a small personal one in his pocket just in case. He scribbled down the web address he had memorised, thankful his memory was in tact even if his eyesight was failing, there seemed to be a complicatedamount of x's in the address.

Once he was back in the bull pen, he glanced around seeing his team had also returned to the squad room, "McGee... pull this up on the internet thingie" Gibbs said, pulling out the piece of paper he had written on and giving it to the young agent.

McGee quickly did what was asked, pressing a button to pull it up on the large screen. "It's Abby's website Boss" McGee said, almost flinching at the look Gibbs gave him, "But you probably already know that"

"What's it for?" Gibbs asked

"Well... It's a place for... well mainly for show, people email the address," He clicked the mouse to pull up another page with contact information on it, "They can complain about anything that's bothering them, get frustrations off their chests... It's pretty much like an Agony Aunt... but without the professional advice."

Gibbs stared at McGee, "Professional advice?"

"Yeah... Instead of receiving replies that advise people to contact the police or childline, obviously depending on their age... Abby just gives them friendly advice that they can try to make themselves feel better."

"And that's good?"

"In a way... She keeps the information completely confidential, emailing the person back with the address they used to email in. There's no judgement like there is with normal Agony Aunts, she doesn't tell people what's good or bad for them, simply what she thinks will make them feel better."

DiNozzo snorted from his desk, "You sound like an advert for it McGoggle"

McGee blushed slightly, "I uhhh... Helped set the site up... I did the layout while Abby created the email account for it"

"You'd do anything she tells you" DiNozzo laughed, "You're so whipped"

"I am not" McGee said unhappily

Gibbs tuned out their arguing, looking over everything before him, the web address, the contact information, the picture on the page. "Why Scream Your Heart Out?" Gibbs asked, cutting the argument between the two other agents short.

"They're lyrics from a song" McGee said, "Abby thought it would be fitting"

"Why all the x's?"

"The domain names we originally wanted were taken" McGee explained, "so it became http, colon, slash slash, screamxyourxheartxout dot webs dot com"

DiNozzo giggled at the fact the Probie managed to recite that without looking. It was clear McGee still had a bit of a thing for Abby, helping herwith a task she clearly could have done by herself.

"Is this relevant to the case Gibbs?" Ziva asked, speaking for the first time.

Gibbs didn't answer, instead he grabbed the mouse and clicked the link to the guestbook, seeing no signatures he relaxed, "No... it isn't relevant" He said, "But with Mawher out of jail I'm not taking any chances"

That answer seemed to satisfy the team, they nodded, knowing of the worry they all shared over Abby's safety. Gibbs turned to his desk, pulling out his ringing cell phone, "Gibbs" he answered quickly, seeing Abby's name on the caller I.D.

"Hey Gibbs, umm... Do you think DiNozzo is gay?" Abby asked.

"I... What?"

Abby launched into a full explanation, Gibbs was thankful he had years of practice following her rants, otherwise he would never have caught it all. "Well, you see Mikel emailed me [Gibbs' gut tightened at that] And he asked if we could meet up tonight over dinner. I told him I'd be bringing you along... He fully understands and he's asked me to bring Tony as well, so it can be a double date"

Gibbs smiled to himself, this would be interesting, "What time Abs?"

"Meeting Mikel at eight"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, making the agent jump, "I want you smartly dressed and ready for me to pick you up at Half Seven tonight, we're taking Abby to dinner." He smiled and spoke to the girl on the phone, "He'll be there"

"Yay! Thank you Gibbs" Abby said before they hung up.

Gibbs didn't miss the utter confusion on Tony's face, or the dissapointed look on McGee's. The ex-Marine smiled to himself, it was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

xXx xXx

**AN: There you have it... I will go ahead and write the Date if people want me to continue ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know DiNozzo... should you have brought your gun?"

Abby couldn't help but laugh as she pulled open her door to hear Gibbs' sarcastic comments to the other agent. She smiled at the confused expression on Tony's face as she waved happily, "Okay, I'm almost ready, let me just grab my bag"

Gibbs nodded, turning to DiNozzo. "Gibbs you said we were taking Abby to dinner, why did you bring your gun?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Force of habit" He said casually.

Tony blinked, looking over Gibbs' black shirt and jacket, his blackslacks neatly pressed, it was obviously an outfit he didn't wear for normal dinner occasions, even DiNozzo had dressed alittle fancy, black tight jeans and a deep red shirt with gold pinstripe. Tony, however, was not packing his Sig in a holster under his left arm like Gibbs was. Gibbs had said they were taking Abby for dinner, Tony had figured it would be at a restaurant, hence his outfit, but he was starting to get really worried over why Gibbs thought it was necessary to bring a gun.

Abby skipped out of the door happily, wearing a black dress with buckles on, and heels with three straps. Gibbs smiled, and held out the single black rose he had bought for her, "If it's a double date I may as well act the gentleman" He said at the Goth's raised eyebrow.

"Double date?" Tony said, perking up, "I have a date?"

"Yeah" Gibbs said, winking at Abby, unseen by DiNozzo, "They're meeting us at the restaurant." He smiled again, and held out his arm for Abby, "The lady gets shotgun" He said as they moved towards his car.

The ride to the restaurant was short, but filled with Tony complaining at having to ride in the back of Gibbs' car, and questions about how hot his date was, what their personality was like, and how much could he gloat to McGee the next day. Gibbs had answered loosely, saying some find Tony's date to be very attractive, they were protective and enthusiastic, Abby had added loving, and Gibbs had given the agent permission to gloat as much as he liked to McGee at work tomorrow. This had made Tony very happy. Abby had to fight to cover her giggles.

Abby had somehow managed to find their table straight away once they were inside the restaurant. She quickly waddled over, somehow making the hyper-walk look graceful, and hugged Mikel tightly. He smiled and held out his hand for Gibbs to shake, who did so firmly. Mikel swallowed thickly, "I understand you're not overly happy about me meeting with Abby, Special Agent Gibbs, but I assure you, it is just platonic."

Tony was stood a little away from the table, a look of absolute horror on his face. Abby beckoned him over, but he remained where he was. Huffing, Abby dropped her bag onto a chair and went to fetch the stunned agent. "Tony, you're being rude!" She hissed

"He's my date?" He questioned, "He's my date!"

"Yes" Abby snapped, sounding oddly scary. Tony was used to seeing her chipper, "He asked for your company, and so you will go over there, be polite and stop making an ass of yourself or I'm going to tell McGee everything!"

That seemed to snap Tony out of his daze. He walked over to the table, and held out a hand. Mikel smiled and shook it gently. Abby grinned and went to sit next to Gibbs, who quickly stood and held the chair out for her. She giggled, "You really are being a gentleman."

Gibbs and Mikel smiled at that, Tony just shuflled his chair closer to Abby, who gave a harsh glare, and Tony shuffled back again. "So, Mawher" Gibbs said slightly stiffly, Abby could tell he was making an effort for her, and it made her smile warmly at her boss, "What have you been up to since... Recently" He corrected.

"Well... I got my old job back" Mawher grinned, "I found a new place not too far from my old building... I was even able to redecorate"

Gibbs smiled slightly, "I'm not sure I'd want to see how you decorate"

Mawher laughed, "It isn't that bad sir" He said, "The main room is cream and brown, I've left the more... interesting decorating for the bedroom"

Abby giggled, "Still not up to sleeping in a coffin though, are you?"

"No..." Mawher said, "I would have been, but after my time in prison, all I want is a king size bed and thick duvets"

"Can't say I blame you" Gibbs said, "Coffins aren't the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements"

Everyone chuckled, except Tony, who simply lifted a hand and tugged at his collar uncomfortably. Mikel smiled at him, "I know you're not comfortable being my date Tony" He said softly, "I don't think you could make it any more obvious"

Tony frowned, "Yeah I'm not comfortable dating almost murderers"

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by the sound of Abby kicking Tony under the table. "Well, DiNozzo, we would have thought you'd be fine, seeing as you've made out with a guy before" She said.

Mikel laughed, Tony look horrified. Gibbs fought to keep his amusement hidden, managing to keep a calm mask in place.

The waiter came over to take their orders, and Tony was surprised when Mikel and he ordered the same thing at the same time. Abby found this amusing, Gibbs didn't show any sort of emotion. He had a hand on the back of Abby's chair, and kept shooting glances her way. Protective Mode in full swing.

As they ate their meals conversation flowed easily, Tony relaxed completely, and even joined in with laughter. Allowing the embarrassing story t be told once again of just how he had ended up making out with a guy. If he was honest with himself, he supposed Mawher wasn't that bad, in fact, Tony was starting to enjoy this 'date'. As they were finishing off their desert Gibbs sighed, sat back in his chair and looked to Mawher, "Abby told me about your cell mate"

Mikel's eyes saddened considerably, and he slowly placed his glass of water back onto the table, "He was called Cal... We were friends straight away, and he helped me... discover myself" There was a pause as the goth male swallowed thickly, "When the riot started, he locked me in the cell. Told me to keep quiet and wait for him... He didn't come back that night... I found him just before lunchtime... he had been..."

His voice broke, and his eyes filled with tears. He took the tissue Abby held out for him, and Dinozzo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry" Gibbs said, "Do they know who?"

Mikel nodded, "One of the guards, who immediately ended up in my cell. I didn't have the heart to even speak to him. Cal was the love of my life, I loved him three or four times as much as I loved Abby"

"And considering you were pretty obsessed with me, Cal must have been your soulmate" Abby said gently.

Mikel laughed, "You don't believe in Soulmates Abby" He said, wiping at his eyes, careful not to smudge the eyeliner he was wearing.

DiNozzo pulled Mikel into a half hug, which the goth male happily leant into. Abby smiled softly at Gibbs who grinned, "Well it looks like you need a stiff drink, my treat" Gibbs said, signalling the waiter and ordering Mikel a bourbon.

The drink came quickly, and Gibbs pushed it across the table towards Mikel, who picked it up and swallowed it quickly, then choked. "God... how do you drink that stuff?" He rasped.

Gibbs shrugged a shoulder, "Ah... it's an aquired taste"

"Yeah, of someone with no tastebuds"

Abby was giggling, Tony was grinning, "Gotta hand it to him Boss" He said happily, "He has a point."

They rounded up the meal, each donating towards the bill, and each male refusing to let Abby pay her share. Tony had even refused to let Mikel pay, the two males bantering for five minutes, until Gibbs had slapped DiNozzo round the head and told him to sort it now.

Mikel was complaining as they left the restaurant, saying how he should have been able to pay for his meal. Tony laughed, "We're supposed to be on a date, so I should pay"

"Why you? Why not me?" Mikel asked, "I could pay for you"

Tony laughed again, wrapping an arm around the shorter male's shoulders, "Ah Mikel... If we were in an actual romantic relationship, you would totally be the girl"

"Oh I don't know DiNozzo" Gibbs said, "I'm sure he could challenge your masculinity."

"Never!"

Mikel laughed, "That sounds like a challenge"

Tony stared at Mikel, slowly moving away from the other male who looked terrified. After a moment Tony smiled, "Right... Game of Poker anyone?" He asked turning to look at the other two in their company.

Gibbs smiled, "No... that's alright, I need to get Abby home, she has three lots of blood work to start testing tomorrow, each test is..."

"Sixteen hours" Abby said, "So I need to start them early as possible."

Mikel nodded, "Alright... Goodnight Abby, it was great seeing you again"

Abby agreed and hugged Mikel, who then shook hands with Gibbs. The ex-Marine placed a hand on the small of Abby's back and lead her towards his car. "Hey Boss!" Tony called back, "How am I gonna get home?"

"I'll drive you" Mikel said, "If you're still up for losing at Poker"

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, "I wont lose"

They headed towards Mikel's car, both adding to the wager of what the loser must do after their game.

xXx

Abby grinned as she bounced into the bull pen the next day. Looking around she saw everyone except Tony sitting at their desks. She skipped over to Gibbs, wearing the black rose he had given her threaded into her pigtail. She had trimmed the stem so it was short enough. "Hi Boss Man... where's Tony?"

"Hasn't shown up yet" Gibbs said, looking up at Abby with a smile, who returned it with a bigger one of her own.

"Really?" She asked, giggling, "Must have been a great date last night"

A Groan behind her made her turn quickly. Tony had stumbled to his desk while she had been speaking to Gibbs. His face was red and his eyes had dark circles under them. He collapsed onto his chair and dropped his head heavily onto the surface in front of him.

"McGee, take Ziva and go get coffee for everyone... except Abby, she gets Caff-Pow!" Gibbs said, pulling some money out of his wallet and handing it to the female agent, who took it, and left with McGee following.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, he and Abby moving to stand in front of Tony's desk.

"We went back to my place" Tony said, glaring at Abby's giggle. Once she had apologised and fell silent, he continued, "We had a few games of poker, and a few more drinks... Mikel won the poker, and me being as drunk as I was decided i needed to prove to him I was masculine..."

Abby gasped, "You slept with him!"

xXx xXx

**AN: So... there's the date. ^^ There'll probably be one more chapter... a follow up of DiNozzo's date... and some fluff between Gibbs and Abby ^^ **


End file.
